I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic packaging device and, more particularly, to a pliable multi-layer bag for enclosing an electronic circuit card.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional covers and, more particularly, heat sinking devices for circuit card assembles are known in the art. These usually consist of aluminum covering sheets which are machined and custom-formed to cover a desired circuit board. The purpose of these heat sinking devices is to provide enhanced thermal conductivity or heat transfer of the heat generated by operation of the components of the circuit board. The heat is transferred from the circuit card through the heat sinking device and is then transferred to the surroundings external to the heat sinking device.
The shortcomings of known heat sinking covers and devices include the prohibitive cost involved in their machining and customizing to ensure they conform to the outline of the circuit card. Furthermore, these assemblies require an electrical grounding in order to additionally provide electro-magnetic protection for the electrical circuits contained within the enclosed circuit card.